Born of Royal and Rebel
by VickyT36
Summary: Ashlynn and Hunter have a great relationship, until an unexpected event doesn't only turn their lives upside down, but the whole world of Ever After. Despite the event the two stay together, and the students accept it, but when the headmaster takes matters into his own hands, the teens have to stop him before it's too late.
1. Huntslynn

**Hey, everyone, VickyT36 here with another ever after high fanfic, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Huntslynn**

At Ever After High where the sons and daughters of fairy tales attended, there was a couple there. That couple was Ashlynn Ella the daughter of Cinderella and Hunter Huntsman, the son of the Huntsman.

Ashlynn and Hunter were very happy together, but however there were people who didn't like them together, mostly because Ashlynn was a Royal and Hunter was a Rebel, and it was considered forbidden for them to date.

But they didn't care, they just wanted to be together, luckily their friends didn't mind them together, (Apple may not have approved of their relationship, but Ashlynn was her friend, and she wanted her to be happy).

One morning, Ashlynn woke up in her dorm room, and got out of bed. While she was in the dorm's bathroom, brushing her teeth, her roommate Briar Beauty came in, and started brushing her hair.

"Morning, Briar." said Ashlynn. "Morning." answered Briar. After cleaning up, and getting dressed, the two applied their make-up at the vanity. "So big day plan?" asked Briar, as she put blush on her cheeks.

"Hunter and I are having breakfast together, and I can't be late." said Ashlynn, smearing on her lip gloss. "You two have gotten closer ever since you revealed your relationship to the whole school." said Briar.

"I know, but mostly we don't care what everybody else says, we just like each other." explained Ashlynn. "Well you better hurry down to the castle-teria, they're serving princess hot cakes today." said Briar.

"In that case, I better hurry, see you later." said Ashlynn, as she hurried out the door.

* * *

><p>She walked down to the castle-teria, and saw Hunter waiting her by the entrance. "Hey, babe." said Ashlynn, walking up to him. "Morning, Ash." said Hunter, hugging her.<p>

The two went in, and got in line for breakfast. After getting their food, they sat down at a table by the window. "So got anything planned for today?" asked Ashlynn. "Well I thought at lunch, we can grab some food to go, and then have it in the Enchanted Forest." said Hunter.

"Sounds great, and really romantic." said Ashlynn. "You know I love making you happy." said Hunter. As the two ate, others stared at them out of the corner of their eyes. Even though True Hearts Day was months ago, the sight of a royal and rebel as a couple was still strange.

When breakfast was over, the students went to their classes. While they were in class, the girls gossiped. "So Ashlynn, how's it going with Hunter?" asked Cedar. "Great, we've really gotten close since True Hearts Day, even though we were together before that." answered Ashlynn.

"Combing the three months you've been together after True Hearts Day, and the two months you were together before that. You've been dating for five months, that's longer than any other relationship in high school. Believe me I know." said Cupid.

"Yeah, I know..." said Ashlynn, blushing. "How long do you think it'll last?" asked Blondie. "I really don't know, all I know is when we broke up it felt awful. It was like a part of my heart had just been ripped out." Ashlynn explained.

"Wow, that's really deep." said Briar. "And really romantic." added Cupid. "Just be careful, Ashlynn." warned Apple. "What do you mean, Apple?" asked Ashlynn. "I'm just saying, things can happen." said Apple.

"Apple, I know you mean well, but really Hunter and I are fine." assured Ashlynn. "Okay girls, back to work." said the White Queen. "Yes, ma'am." the girls said, and went back to work.

* * *

><p>In gym class the guys were talking, as they doing pull-ups, and push-ups. "Noticed that you and Ashlynn have been closer." said Sparrow, to Hunter. "Yeah." answered Hunter, as the two did push-ups.<p>

"How do you do it?" asked Dexter. "I just try to do things that make her happy. It's the best feeling ever when I can make her smile." explained Hunter. "Of course, that is the best thing to winning a lady's heart." said Daring, as he did pull-ups.

"You ever think to how long you two will last?" asked Tiny. "As long as we can make it work, and I think it'll be for a long time." answered Hunter. "All right, boys. Back to work." said Gingerbreadman.

"Yes, Coach Gingerbreadman." said the guys, and to working out. At lunch Hunter and Ashlynn met outside, and walked into town to pick up their lunch.

After picking up a couple of burgers, fries, and sodas, the two went off to the Enchanted Forest. As the two ate, Hunter looked up at Ashlynn, he just stared. "What are you looking at?" asked Ashlynn.

"I was just remembering when we first met." he answered. "Yeah, that was great day." said Ashlynn. After eating, the two lied down just to look at the clouds in the sky.

As they looked Hunter put his hand out, and Ashlynn put hers on top of his, and the two just lied there holding hands, thinking their relationship couldn't be more perfect.

**That's chapter 1, plz review and comment no flames plz.**


	2. Feeling Strange

**Chapter 2: Feeling Strange  
><strong>

A few weeks later, Briar woke up, but when she did she saw that Ashlynn wasn't up yet. Which was strange because usually she was up before her. "Hey, Ashlynn, you okay?" asked Briar, as she shook her shoulder.

Ashlynn stirred, and slowly opened her eyes. "Briar, what time is it?" asked Ashlynn, slowly sitting up. "It's 7:30." answered Briar. "7:30, oh my spell, I overslept." said Ashlynn, hurrying out of bed.

"Did you sleep alright, cause usually I'm the one sleeping in?" asked Briar. "Yeah, I guess I was just so tired I overslept." explained Ashlynn, as she got dressed. "Are you feeling okay, cause you've been tired a lot lately?" asked Briar.

"Really, I'm fine. See you later." said Ashlynn, leaving the dorm room. But Briar still wondered why was Ashlynn so tired lately?

* * *

><p>During Princessology class the White Queen had brought in the perfect tea cakes for a tea party. "As you can see girls we have a cinnamon, apple, chocolate, and strawberry tea cakes, these are the most popular kinds of tea cakes, and the best kind for a tea party." explained the White Queen.<p>

The cakes filled the room with a nice smell that everyone loved. "Those tea cakes smell wonderful." said Holly. "Yeah, don't you think, Ashlynn?" asked Apple. But when Apple looked over at Ashlynn she saw she looked kinda sick.

"Ashlynn, are you okay?" she asked. Ashlynn quickly raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Ella?" asked the White Queen. "May I be excused, I suddenly don't feel well." explained Ashlynn.

"You may." answered the White Queen, and Ashlynn quickly left the room. "What's with her?" asked Briar. "Maybe the tea cakes were a little too much for her. The smell was really strong." suggested Holly.

"But Ashlynn loves the smell tea cakes, why would it suddenly make her sick?" asked Apple. The other girls just shrugged.

* * *

><p>At the girls' gym class, they had to run a simple relay race, it was against the Royals and Rebels. At the start was Apple vs. Raven, then was Blondie vs. Cupid, Briar vs. Cedar, Duchess vs. Cerise, Kitty vs. Lizzie, Holly vs. Poppy, and Ashylnn vs. Maddie.<p>

"All right, girls and...go." said Coach Gingerbreadman. Apple and Raven ran, Raven beat her, letting Cupid go in the lead. Cupid ran, but was beaten by Blondie, who let Briar take the lead.

Briar ran, but Cedar caught up to her, letting both Duchess and Cerise go at the same time. Cerise ran like a wolf, leaving Duchess shocked and frustrated. Cerise handed Kitty the baton, and she ran.

Kitty was fast, but was beaten to the next spot by Lizzie, who handed it to Holly. Holly and Poppy ran at the same speed, (luckily Holly tied back her hair), and it was a tie between them when they got to Ashlynn and Maddie.

The two ran, but while she was running Ashlynn's head started to spin, and she felt really lightheaded.

So lightheaded that she fell, letting Maddie win. But all the girls and Coach Gingerbreadman ran to her.

"Miss Ella, are you alright?" He asked. "I think so, I just felt really lightheaded all of a sudden." Said Ashlynn, slowly getting up. "Well, why don't you go down to the infirmary, and lie down for a while?" suggested Coach, as he wrote her a pass.

"Okay, then." said Ashlynn, and she walked to the nurse's office. "What's wrong with her?" asked Raven. "No clue, she's been acting weird all day." answered Briar.

* * *

><p>In the infirmary, Ashlynn was laying down on one of the cots. "Miss Ella, you have a visitor." said the nurse. Hunter came in. "Hey." she said. "I heard what happened, you all right?" asked Hunter, walking over to her.<p>

"I will be." said Ashlynn, then she and Hunter shared a kiss. "Mr. Huntsmen, I'm going to need you to get back to class, I have to have a word with Miss Ella." said the nurse.

"All right, then. See you later." said Hunter, and he left. "Well, Miss Ella you said you've been suffering from fatigue, nausea, and being lightheaded?" "Yes." answered Ashlynn.

"How long has this been going on?" "About two weeks." Ashlynn then saw the nurse get a worried look on her face. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "Miss Ella after hearing these symptoms, and how long you've been having them...I think you're...pregnant." said the nurse.

Ashlynn then got a look of horror on her face, she couldn't be pregnant, could she?

**Cliffhanger, that's chapter 2, plz review and comment**


	3. Finding and Telling

**Chapter 3: Finding and Telling**

"But ma'am there must be some mistake, I can't be pregnant." protested Ashlynn. "Well, I'm just thinking what your symptoms are showing, but it could just be the flu, or whatever." said the nurse.

But Ashlynn wasn't so sure, but then it hit her. That night, that one night earlier that month. She and Hunter were out on a date one night, and when they left the restaurant, it was pouring with rain.

The two had to run back to the school, and when they got back they were both completely soaked from their hair to their shoes. They took shelter in an empty dorm room, and soon one thing led to another.

"Oh my spell!" shrieked Ashlynn. "Something wrong, Miss Ella?" asked the nurse. "I need to go." said Ashlynn, quickly leaving the clinic. She hurried back to her dorm room, and pulled out a small book.

"On no, it can't be." said Ashlynn. In the book, Ashlynn realized that she was late for her time of the month. Not knowing what to do, she sat on her bed, and cried. Briar came in a while later, and saw her sitting on her bed.

"Ashlynn what's wrong?" asked Briar. "I think I'm in trouble." said Ashlynn. "Why?" asked Briar. "I...I think I'm...I'm..." stuttered Ashlynn. "You think you're what?" asked Briar.

"I think I'm pregnant." Ashlynn finally said. "What, but you and Hunter don't have sex." said Briar. But Ashlynn had a sad look on her face. "You didn't." said Briar. "It was only once. And I couldn't control myself." said Ashlynn.

"Okay, let's calm down, we don't know for sure, we'll just get a test, and find out for sure." said Briar. "Okay then." said Ashlynn. The two went into town, and into the pharmacy, and picked up a test.

After getting back to school, Briar waited for Ashlynn to come out from the bathroom. Finally Ashlynn came out. "Well?" asked Briar. Ashlynn held out the test...which had a blue plus sign on it.

"Sorry, Ashlynn, but you are pregnant." said Briar. "Oh no, what am I gonna do?" asked Ashlynn. "Well I really don't know, but I think the first thing you should do is tell the father-to-be." said Briar.

Ashlynn knew she had to tell Hunter, but how would she tell him? What if he breaks up with her or leaves, she didn't want to lose the guy she loved. "Okay, I'll tell him right now." said Ashlynn.

She got on her cell phone, and texted Hunter to meet her in the Enchanted Forest as soon as possible. When she got to the forest, she waited for him. A while later, Hunter came.

"Hey, Ashlynn what's up?" asked Hunter. She looked up at him, and saw she had a look of worry, fear, and panic in her eyes. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "There is something wrong, but it's really hard to tell you." said Ashlynn.

Hunter put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you can tell me anything. What is it?" asked Hunter. "Well, I found out why I've been feeling strange lately." explained Ashlynn.

"Why, is it anything serious?" asked Hunter. "Well, sort of." said Ashlynn. "Ashlynn, babe, please tell me what's wrong so I can help you." said Hunter. Ashlynn took a deep breath, and finally said it.

"Hunter, I'm pregnant." "What?" asked Hunter in disbelief. "I'm pregnant okay? And you're the father." said Ashlynn, and she turned her back to him. Hunter was about to place his hand on her shoulder when a voice called out.

"STOP!" it said. Ashlynn and Hunter turned around, and saw the headmasters Grimm and Giles behind them. The two had been taking a stroll, and had heard the whole thing.

"You two, to our office, now!" said Grimm. In the office, the two told headmaster Grimm everything. How they've been dating for a while, and that Ashlynn just found out that she was pregnant.

"This is absolutely disgraceful behavior. And I am calling your parents right now." said Grimm. Hunter and Ashlynn looked at each other nervously, what would their famous mom and dad do to them.

As Grimm got on the phone, Giles tried to calm his brother down. "Milton, I really think you should calm down." he said. "Calm down, those two could completely ruined their stories, and all of the others. Luckily their parents will talk some sense into them." said Grimm.

**That's chapter 3, plz review and comment, and don't worry, the chapters will be coming more frequently now.**


	4. Deciding what to do

**Chapter 4: Deciding what to do  
><strong>

A while later Cinderella and the Huntsman came to the school. They came to the headmasters' office, where they saw their son and daughter sitting inside both looking nervous.

"Headmaster Grimm, you called us. Is something wrong?" asked Cinderella. "I'm afraid something is, you kids have something to tell you, and now I'll leave you all alone to talk." said Grimm, and he left the room, and his brother Giles followed him.

"Well?" asked the Huntsman. "You guys may want to sit down." said Ashlynn. The two took a seat. "Well, I guess the first thing we should tell you is that we've been dating." said Hunter.

"Dating?" asked Cinderella. "How long?" asked the Huntsman. "The last few months." answered Ashlynn. "Well something tells me we weren't called in just for that." said Cinderella.

"No, Dad, Mrs. Ella Ashlynn found out some news today." said Hunter. "(Sighs)...I'm pregnant." said Ashlynn. "What!" both Cinderella and the Huntsman exclaimed. "You see..." Hunter started to say.

"Stop, stop." said the Huntsman, and the two left the room, obviously they needed a second to take it all in. A few minutes later they came back in. "Ashlynn, Hunter we would each like to speak to you separately then we'll switch." said Cinderella.

Ashlynn went her mom, and Hunter went with his dad.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, you know that this wasn't the smartest thing to do." said Cinderella. "I know, Mom, but I couldn't help myself." said Ashlynn. "Boy, you know better than that." said the Huntsman.<p>

"I'm sorry, Dad. I couldn't control myself." said Hunter. "Do you really like Hunter?" asked Cinderella. "I do, he's like my best friend, he's always there when I need him, and he makes me so happy." said Ashlynn.

"Does Ashlynn really mean that much to you?" asked the Huntsman. "Yes, Dad. I feel like when I'm with her I'll do anything to make her happy, because when she smiles, it makes me feel great." answered Hunter.

After that Hunter and Ashlynn switched parents. "Now, Hunter is all the stuff my daughter said about you true?" asked Cinderella. "Mrs. Ella, whatever Ashlynn is absolutely the truth. I would always be there for Ashlynn, especially when she needs me." said Hunter.

"Do you really like my son, Ashlynn?" asked the Huntsman. "I do Mr. Huntsman, he means the world to me, and even though I'm destined to marry a prince, I don't need one anymore because I already have the perfect one: your son." said Ashlynn.

After that the Huntsman and Cinderella talked some more, and told Headmasters Grimm and Giles they could come back. "Well, we've discussed the situation." said the Huntsman. "Well, I hope you two have thought of the right thing to do." said Headmaster Grimm.

"Well, we're not mad, just disappointed." said the Huntsman. "We understand." said Ashlynn. "We know you're both young, but after hearing what you've had to say, we truly believe that you two have true love." said Cinderella.

"Meaning what?" asked Hunter. "What we're saying having this baby is your decision and whether you decide to have it or not we'll support you either way." said the Huntsman.

Ashlynn and Hunter were surprised, headmaster Grimm was shocked, while Giles remained calm. They let Hunter and Ashlynn leave, letting them decide what to do.

"Well you heard our parents they said it's our decision." said Ashlynn. "I know." said Hunter. The two were quiet for a moment. "Do you want to have it?" asked Hunter.

Ashlynn was quiet, then answered. "Actually I do want to. If you'll stay with me, but you probably don't want to." said Ashlynn, turning away from him. Hunter gently turned her around, and looked her in the eyes.

"I want to stay with you Ashlynn. I did this to you, and this is my baby too, and my responsibility. And if you want to have this baby, then I'll be right here by your side with all the support you need." said Hunter sincerely.

Ashlynn smiled, and hugged her boyfriend, and he hugged her back. "Of course, we'll have to tell everyone." said Ashlynn, a little nervous. "Don't worry, I'll be right by your side." said Hunter.

* * *

><p>The next day rumors had been going around about Hunter and Ashlynn. "All I know is Headmaster Grimm called both their parents here to talk to them." said Blondie. "I bet those two are in such trouble." said Duchess.<p>

"What could Hunter have done that was so terrible?" asked Dexter. "Beats me." said Sparrow. Then the speaker came on. "Will all students please report to the auditorium now." said Headmaster Grimm.

All the students went to the auditorium wondering what the surprise assembly was for. Backstage were Hunter, Ashlynn, and Briar. "You sure you want to do this?" asked Briar.

"Yes, it's better to let them all know, then it going around like a rumor." answered Ashlynn. When everyone was in the auditorium, Hunter and Ashlynn came out.

Ashlynn then spoke into the microphone. "Uh, hello everyone, I called you all here because Hunter and I have some news to tell you all, and it's better that you all know." she said.

All the students murmured. "As you all know I was feeling sick a while ago, and I can explain that. The reason why I was sick was because...I'm pregnant." said Ashlynn.

The whole student body gasped in shocked. "And yes, Hunter's the father." That made them all even more shocked. "And we've thought long and hard about this together, and I've decided that I'm having this baby." she finished, then she and Hunter left the stage.

The whole student body started talking about what had just happened, while up in the higher seats, Headmaster Grimm, looked really angry.

**Well, that's chapter 4, plz review and comment, and Happy Valentine's Day**


	5. Telling Off

**Chapter 5: Telling Off**

After the big announcement, the students retreated to the student's lounge, to talk about what to do. "I can't believe, she's really pregnant." said Apple. "I kinda did." said Briar. "What?" the girls asked.

"She's my roommate, and I was there when she took a test." Briar explained. "Well, what are we gonna do Ashlynn says she wants to have it." said Holly. All the students were chattered about how this was both confusing and a disaster.

So Cupid decided it was time to step up. "Everyone, listen up." she said. Everyone then gave her their attention. "Listen everyone, I know this is shocking news, but it's Ashlynn and Hunter's decision, and they're choosing to have the baby. I think we should be happy for them, a baby is always a blessing, and besides they're our friends, and we should give them all the support they need." she said.

All the others were starting to agree with her, except Apple. As a big believer in following destiny, Ashlynn having Hunter's baby could ruin all the stories. "Miss White." said a voice.

Apple turned around, and saw Headmaster Grimm, motioning her to come over. She followed him out of the students' lounge, and into the hallway. "Yes, Headmaster?" asked Apple. "As you know the situation Ashlynn and Hunter are in is endangering to their destinies. I was hoping you could talk some sense into Ashlynn." said Headmaster Grimm.

"Sure, I can do that." said Apple. "Wonderful, I'm sure with the right persuasion, they'll be back on their right paths in no time." said Headmaster Grimm.

The next day, Hunter were about to enter the castle-teria, but were a little nervous, because it was the first time they were going to be around their fellow classmates after telling the big news.

"Hey, whatever happens, I'll be right here beside you." said Hunter. Ashlynn smiled a little. When they went in, they saw that everyone was there. "Uh, hi guys." said Ashlynn. "Hi, guys. We've all talked it over, and we've decided that we support your decision." said Briar.

"Really?" the two asked together. "Yeah, you guys are our friends." said Dexter. "I have tons of recipes to satisfy the cravings when they come." said Ginger. "My dad taught me some great recipes for herbal tea." said Maddie.

Both the royals and the rebels were going to be there for the two and their new baby. "Ashlynn." said a voice. Ashlynn looked, and saw Apple running up to her. "Apple, what are..." Ashlynn started to say.

"You're making a big mistake." said Apple. "What?" asked Ashlynn. "You can't have this baby." said Apple.

"Why?" She asked. "It's going to ruin your life and your destiny will be ruined and you'll never get your happily ever after..." Apple was saying.

She would've kept going, when Ashlynn spoke up. "Apple stop!" Shouted Ashlynn. This surprised everyone in the castle-teria. "What?" asked Apple. "Stop trying to control everybody's life. The only reason you care so much about following destinies is because you have the best one, but really that's all you care about, YOUR destiny." said Ashlynn.

"I do not." protested Apple. "You do. see your problem Apple is that you're so wrapped up in your own happily ever after, you can't realize that not everyone gets to have a happily ever after so easily. So don't say my destiny's going to be ruined. Because if being with Hunter and having this baby means I can't be the next Cinderella, then put those glass slippers back, 'cause I'm having it." finished Ashlynn.

With that she took Hunter's hand, and the two left the room. "I...I don't do anything like that, right guys?" asked Apple. "Well...you do care a lot about your own happily ever after than others, Apple." admitted Blondie.

"You got that right. The only reason you want me to be evil, is so you can become queen of everything." said Raven. "I hate to say it Apple, but they're right." said Holly. "What?" asked Apple.

"Yeah, Holly's right. Most of the time the only thing you care about is your happily ever after." said Poppy. "That's so not true." said Apple. "I'm afraid it is, Apple. When you're not complaining about Raven not being evil, you're saying how great things will be when you're queen, when you're not talking about that you're going on about how you're the fairest of all, and how you're like the perfect princess." said Lizzie.

Soon all the others left, leaving Apple standing in the castle-teria alone.

**That's chapter 5, plz review and comment**


	6. The First Appointment

**Chapter 6: The First Appointment  
><strong>

"She's still going to have the baby?" asked Headmaster Grimm to Apple. He had called her to his office later that day to see how the talk went. "Yes." answered Apple.

"Well, no matter we'll just have to try something else." said Grimm. "Actually Headmaster Grimm, I don't think I can help you anymore. I have a lot going through my head right now, and I need time to get it all together." said Apple, and then she left.

Headmaster Grimm was shocked. Apple White, his most prized student who always believed destiny was the way to go, didn't want to help with the situation. He slammed his fist on his desk.

"Milton, what's wrong?" asked Giles. "I've lost the one person who could help put an end to this madness." said Grimm. "But Milton, I really feel you're making a too big a deal out of this. After all it is Ashlynn and Hunter's decision, and their parents said they'd support them. Besides a child of love is always a blessing." reasoned Giles.

"A child born of two different stories would cause mass chaos." said Milton. "(Sighs), really Milton, I hope you come around soon." said Giles, and he left the office.

"Well just goes to show you, when you want something done right, you need to do it yourself." whispered Grimm to himself. Little did he know, Giles had heard what he said.

* * *

><p>With Ashlynn and Hunter, they were on their way to Ashlynn's first appointed. Cinderella had set up and appointment with Dr. Goose (Mother Goose), a very respected doctor at Ever After General Hospital.<p>

In the waiting room, the two waited for their turn. "You nervous?" asked Hunter. "A little." said Ashlynn. "Don't be, I'm here." he said. Ashlynn smiled, and said. "Thanks for being here."

"No problem, besides this is my baby too." said Hunter. "Ashlynn Ella." called a nurse. The two went back, and into the examination room. They waited a while longer, then Dr. Goose came in.

"Hello." she said. "Hello, Dr. Goose." the two said. "Well, your parents called and told me, everything. I won't judge you, I'm just going to do my job, and make sure you have a nice healthy baby." she said.

"Thank you." said Ashlynn. "Well then let's get started." said Dr. Goose, putting on her stethoscope.

She did a medical pregnancy test, which was positive, checked her height, weight, and blood pressure, took a blood test, and did a gynecologist exam. "Well, Ashlynn everything looks normal so far." said Dr. Goose.

"Good, now Dr. Goose what are some of the side effects of pregnancy?" asked Ashlynn. "It's different for different months. For the first month is nausea, fatigue, sensitivity to food, frequent urination, and tenderness in your breasts." explained Dr. Goose.

"Oh, okay, then." said Hunter. "Well, here's a prescription for your prenatal vitamins, I'll see you next month, and if anything happens call me." said Dr. Goose, handing Ashlynn a piece of paper.

"Thank you, bye." said Ashlynn. "Bye." said Hunter. After getting her medication, the two left and headed back to school.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Princess-ology none of the other girls would even look at Apple. Which was making her very sad. "All right, girls. I've graded your tests from yesterday." said the White Queen.<p>

When Apple got hers back, she couldn't believe what she got, and decided to talk to the White Queen about it. "Miss Queen, how could I get a D on this test, I know everything about being a good princess and queen." said Apple.

"I'm sorry, Miss White, this test was mostly about how a princess and queen should show empathy and sympathy. And judging by your test you're not good at showing either of those. I'm sorry, but it is what it is, and if you want to be better, I suggest you start trying." said the White Queen.

At her locker, Apple couldn't believe what was happening. She looked over, and saw that everyone was congratulating Ashlynn and Hunter, and some still giving her the cold shoulder.

That night, when she was asleep she was having a terrible dream. She dreamed that all of her friends were chasing her with pitchforks and torches, called her the Evil Princess.

She woke up in a cold sweat, and hurried out of bed, she looked in her mirror, and that's when it hit her. She wasn't the kind, nice, sweet princess her mother was. She was selfish, unsympathetic, and even evil.

"I have to apologize to my friends, and change my ways before it's too late." she said.

**Well that's chapter 6, plz review and comment, and I put some polls on my profile, check them out and vote**


	7. A New Chapter

**Chapter 7: A New Chapter  
><strong>

The next day Ashlynn and Hunter were going over what the baby would need. "Let's see there's a crib, cradle, baby monitor, baby clothes, bibs...oh there's so much." said Ashlynn.

"Don't worry, we'll think of someway to afford all this stuff." said Hunter. Suddenly he looked at the clock. "Hey, I gotta go, I promised the guys I'd help them do something." said Hunter.

"Okay, I need to go to. I'm going to take a look at the baby things." said Ashlynn. Then the two went their separate ways. At the baby store, Ashlynn was looking all the prices, and feeling a little distressed.

"(Sighs), how am I gonna afford all this?" she asked herself. "By asking for help." answered a voice. Ashlynn turned around, and saw her mom and all the girls there (except Apple), and even Duchess.

"Mom, guys what are you doing here?" she asked. "We're here to help you shop." explained Cupid. Cinderella walked over to Ashlynn. "I never knew babies needed so much, and could be so expensive." she said.

"I know, but that's why we're here." said Cinderella. "But then why are you here, Duchess?" asked Ashlynn. "As much as your relationship with Hunter makes me sick to my stomach, I'm sucker for babies." Duchess explained.

"Well, then let's get shopping." said Ashlynn.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Hunter was at the jewelry store, looking at the rings. "Gee these are all so expensive." he said. "Might I suggest you go with that one." said a voice. Hunter looked over his shoulder to see his dad, and the guys behind him.<p>

"What are you guys doing here, how'd you know I'd be here?" he asked. "Well as responsible as you are, I knew you were going to ask Ashlynn." said Dexter. "And we knew you'd need help." said the Huntsman.

"Thanks." said Hunter. "So I strongly suggest you get that ring there. It's both beautiful and inexpensive." said Daring. "Well, I can afford it on my own, which is the last thing I'll be able to afford on my own." said Hunter.

"Don't worry about the money, that's what parents are for." said the Huntsman.

* * *

><p>Back at school Hunter and Ashlynn met up in the old dorm room, (where the whole thing began). "So what are we doing here?" asked Hunter. "When me and the other girls got back from shopping, we talked to Headmaster Giles, and he said we could make this room into a nursery." explained Ashlynn.<p>

It was actually a perfect place for a nursery, it was right between the boys' and girls' dorm buildings. "Great, I can see it now, the furniture, the walls painted, and you and I taking turns coming in here spending time with it." said Hunter.

"I know, it'll be great." said Ashlynn. "Speaking of which, there's something I need to both tell and ask you." said Hunter. "What is it?" asked Ashlynn.

"Ashlynn, I really like you. When we're together I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. I really want to stay with you to raise this baby, but I don't want to be boyfriend and girlfriends anymore." said Hunter, as he got down on one knee.

"Hunter..." Ashlynn trailed off. "Ashlynn Ella, would you marry me?" asked Hunter, holding up a small black box with a gold ring with a small diamond on it. "Hunter...I will. I will marry you." said Ashlynn.

When she said that, Hunter smiled, and slid the ring onto her finger. "Sorry it's so small, it was all I could afford." said Hunter. "Don't be, it's the best ring ever." said Ashlynn.

The two then hugged and kissed each other. That night in the students lounge Hunter and Ashlynn announced their engagement. "Congratulations." said Cerise. "Awesome." said Sparrow.

While all the excitement was going on Apple quietly slipped into the room. She knew what she had to do. "Um, excuse me." she said. Everyone looked up, and saw her in front of everyone.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." said Apple. All the students looked surprised. "I'm sorry how I've acted this year. Raven I'm sorry for trying to force you to be evil, Briar, I'm sorry I rubbed my happily ever after in your face, and Ashlynn I'm sorry for being the cause of yours and Hunter's break-up on True Hearts Day, and about trying to force you into not having the baby. I hope you can find it in yourselves to forgive me. I realized I don't need a happily ever after, but I do need my friends." said Apple.

She then started making her way towards the door. "Apple." said Ashlynn. Apple turned around. "Apology accepted." she said. "I accept it too." said Raven. "So do I." added Briar.

Apple smiled, and the girls hugged. "Also Ashlynn, you wouldn't happen to need another bridesmaid for the wedding would you?" asked Apple. "Of course I do." said Ashlynn.

This started a new chapter for everyone at Ever After High.

**That's chapter 7, plz review and comment and answer the poll**


	8. Month 1

**Chapter 8: Month 1  
><strong>

Early the next morning, Briar's alarm clock went off. She turned it off, and got out of bed. "Time to get up, Ashlynn. Ashlynn?" she said. Ashlynn wasn't in her bed, then she heard a gagging sound coming from the bathroom.

"Ashlynn, you okay in there?" asked Briar. "I'm fine, just morning sickness." said Ashlynn through the door, and then started throwing up again. About ten minutes later, Ashlynn came out.

"Better?" asked Briar. "Yeah, for now." she answered. So Briar quickly went into the bathroom, and washed up. After the two left, they went down to the castle-teria for breakfast.

Ashlynn sat down at a table, and waited for Hunter to come, they were going to discuss wedding plans. "Morning, Ashlynn. How's our mother-to-be?" asked Maddie, coming over.

"Oh, hi, Maddie. Just dealing with the side effects of pregnancy." said Ashlynn. "Ah, morning sickness, I know just the thing." said Maddie. She took her over to the beverage stand, and fixed a special tea.

"There you go, Dad says this is the perfect tea for settling an upset stomach." said Maddie, handing Ashlynn the teacup. "Thanks, Maddie." said Ashlynn, and took a sip. "It's delicious."

When Hunter came the two discussed plans for their wedding. It would be a small wedding, just their family and friends. "So, Sparrow and Daring are going to be my groomsmen and Dexter will be my best man. Who's going to be in your group?" said Hunter.

"Briar will be my maid of honor, and Apple, Raven, and Blondie will be my bridesmaid." explained Ashlynn. "Do you know when you want to married or where?" asked Hunter.

"I was thinking of having it before I get big, so how about in four weeks, and we could get married in the Enchanted Forest, and then have the reception there." said Ashlynn. While they were talking, Giles came up to them. "Oh, good morning, Headmaster Giles." she said.

"Good morning Miss Ella, Mr. Huntsman. I was just coming to inform you." said Giles. "About what?" asked Hunter. "As you know my brother isn't exactly happy about your plans, so I'm just warning you to be on your toes." said Giles, and then he left.

Ashlynn looked worried, but Hunter held her hand, as if saying "don't worry, everything will be okay."

* * *

><p>Later that day in the hallway Ashlynn just left the restroom for like the 5th time. "Hey, Ashlynn." said Raven. "Hey, Raven." said Ashlynn. "How you doing?" she asked. "Fine, just leaving the bathroom again. Oh and I also wanted to ask you if you'd like to be one of my bridesmaids." said Ashlynn.<p>

"Really, yeah." answered Raven. "Great, we'll talk about the plans later." said Ashlynn. When school was over, Ashlynn talked to the other girls about the wedding. "So the wedding and reception will be in the Enchanted Forest, and the dresses will be spring green." said Ashlynn.

"Oh we'll look spell-tacular." said Briar. "That color is just right." said Blondie. "Yeah, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my room, and take a nap. I feel really tired all of a sudden." said Ashlynn.

"Poor Ashlynn she's more tired than I am most of the time." said Briar. "Well, she's going to be tired. After all she's carrying another person." said Apple.

**Well that's chapter 8, plz review and comment**


	9. Month 2

**Chapter 9: Month 2 **

The next month everyone was getting ready for the wedding. Decisions about food and presents we're bring made, dresses and tuxedoes we're bring bought, and invitations were being sent.

It was a wonderful time and exciting time, however Ashlynn was having a hard time enjoying it, because of the second month symptoms of her pregnancy.

Her nausea and exhaustion increased and she was also getting mood swings.

She was sitting by the fountain, looking sad. She really didn't want these symptoms to interfere with her wedding.

She already missed getting decorations because she was sleeping, she couldn't sample horderves or cakes because of her nausea, and with her new mood swings she snapped at people over the smallest things.

"Hey." Said a voice. Ashlynn looked up, and saw Hunter walking to her. "Hi." She said. "Feeling any better?" he asked. "Not really, I can't get ready for the best day of my life while dealing with these annoying symptoms." said Ashlynn.

"Well, it's almost time for your second month appointment with Dr. Goose." said Hunter. "Oh, that's right, I almost forgot." said Ashlynn. "Come on, let's get going."

* * *

><p>They arrived at Dr. Goose's office, and she did her exam. She got her weight and blood pressure which were both normal for the second month during pregnancy. She made Ashlynn do a urine to test, so she could test for possible infections, luckily there weren't any. After the urine test, she did a blood test to test for any other disease.<p>

"Well Ashlynn, all your tests are normal, and everything's looking good. Any questions?" said Dr. Goose, looking at her chart. "Well, I was wondering if you could help me. I have to get ready for our wedding, which is coming up soon, but these symptoms keep getting in the way." explained Ashlynn.

"I see, the second month can be the one with the most severe symptoms." said Dr. Goose. "Can you help her, doctor? I won't be able to enjoy the best moment of my life, if the girl I love can't enjoy it." said Hunter.

"I think I have just the thing." said Dr. Goose, as she wrote something down on her clipboard. Then she gave it to Ashlynn. "This prescription should settle the symptoms. But stop taking them when the wedding's over. As annoying as they are they're actually a good sign." she said.

"They are?" asked Ashlynn. "Yes, these mood swings, and severe nausea and fatigue are signs that your body is adjusting to the pregnancy very well." Dr. Goose explained.

"Well, that's good, and I'll be sure to stop taking them after the wedding. By the way, here you go. We hope you can make it." said Ashlynn, handing Dr. Goose a wedding invitation.

"Thank you, I'll try to be there." said Dr. Goose, as the two left.

* * *

><p>The next day, after taking her prenatal vitamin, and medicine, Ashlynn felt ready to go. After classes, she went with her bridesmaids and mom to shop for dresses. "This dress is so beautiful." said Ashlynn, as she looked in the mirror a the dress store.<p>

The wedding dress she wore was white, had ribbons at the end of the skirt, the sleeves were off the shoulder, and she wore a veil with a tiara and her glass high heels.

"And you look just as beautiful too." said Cinderella. "What do you think of these dresses?" asked Blondie. Ashlynn looked and saw the girls wearing long spring green dresses.

"You guys look great." said Ashlynn. "It's a good thing you're only in your second month, Ashlynn. Your dress wouldn't look the same if you were beginning to show." said Briar.

The girls and her mom laughed at that. Then after that, she and Hunter went to the Mad Hatter's teashop to sample horderves and cakes. "Glad you two could make it. We've got lots of snacks." said Maddie.

"And I've prepared many cakes for you guys to sample." said Ginger. The two sampled the snacks, and came to a decision. They would have chocolate teacakes, finger sandwiches, and fruit.

"Now for my favorite part, the cake sampling." said Hunter. "Help yourselves, I've made strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, coconut, red velvet, cinnamon and spice." said Ginger.

Ashlynn and Hunter sampled each cake, and came to the conclusion to have strawberry cake. Out in the Enchanted Forest they looked over the decorations.

"Everything's perfect for the wedding." said Ashlynn. "Couldn't agree more." added Hunter.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later it was time for the big day. The girls helped Ashlynn get ready, while the guys helped Hunter. Everyone gathered in the Enchanted forest, all the teachers were there, even Dr. Goose and Giles.<p>

The music began, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle to the alter. Behind the trees, Cinderella was giving Ashlynn a quick touch up. "You ready, sweetie?" asked Cinderella.

"I think so." answered Ashlynn. Cinderella quickly took her seat, and the piano started to play "Here Comes the Bride". Then Ashlynn began walking down the aisle, everyone thought she looked beautiful in her wedding dress.

When she reached the alter, she gave her bouquet to Briar, and faced Hunter. Madame Yaga went on explaining why they were there, and ect. Then they exchanged rings.

"Now do you Ashlynn Ella take Hunter Huntsman to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" she asked.

"I do." answered Ashlynn. "And do you Hunter Huntsman take Ashylnn Ella to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." answered Hunter. "Then by the magical powers invested in me, by the world of Ever After, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." said Madame Yaga.

The two did, and everyone applauded and cheered. During the reception, everyone was having fun, but meanwhile back at the school, Headmaster Grimm watched the reception from his office.

It disgusted him to see that the people were making seem like a happy wonderful thing when it could be the end of all their stories. He walked over to a map on the wall, and put a thumbtack on a part of it.

"If the well keeps going in this pattern, I'll be able to find it." he said.

**What's Headmaster Grimm up to, well that's the end of chapter 9, plz review and comment. Also there's a new poll on my profile check it out  
><strong>


	10. Month 3

**Chapter 10: Month 3**

Ashlynn's alarm clock woke her up one morning. She opened her eyes, and turned off her alarm. After sitting up in bed for a while, she went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

When she was in the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror, and was surprised at what she saw. She turned to the side to get a better look at herself, and saw that her mid-section looked a little wider.

Slowly she touched it, and then smiled, her baby was finally growing. "Well, looks like it's time for the maternity clothes." she said to herself. After her time in the bathroom, she stepped out to let Briar have her turn.

"Morning, Ashlynn. Well, I see someone's beginning to show a little." she said. "I know." said Ashlynn. After she got dressed in her first maternity dress, she went down to the castle-teria.

Lucky she wasn't nauseous anymore, so she was getting her appetite back. She grabbed pancakes, eggs, sausage, and a large glass of orange juice, then sat down to eat.

"Hey, Ashlynn, hungry?" asked Cedar, as she walked by. "You have no idea." answered Ashlynn, as she started eating her pancakes. When Hunter, after he got over his shock from seeing how much his new wife was eating, they talked about the nursery.

"I was thinking today was a great to get started on painting the nursery." he said. "Great idea, any idea on what color you want it to be?" asked Ashlynn. "I was thinking like a forest theme, considering we both love nature." said Hunter.

"Oh that sounds great, and I saw some cute wallpaper decorated with shoes at the store." said Ashlynn.

* * *

><p>After school, the two went to Dr. Goose for Ashlynn's third month check-up. "Hello, Ashlynn, Hunter." said Dr. Goose, as the two walked into the examination room. "Hey, Dr. Goose." said the two.<p>

"I see you're starting to show a little. That's good for the third month." said Dr. Goose. Then Dr. Goose checked Ashlynn's blood pressure and weight, then it was time for the biggest part of the exam.

"Well now time for my favorite part." said Dr. Goose. "What's that?" asked Hunter. "It's time to check the baby's heartbeat." explained Dr. Goose. Ashlynn and Hunter looked at each other with an excited look.

"Follow me." said Dr. Goose, as she led the young couple out of the examination room, and into a different one. "Put this on, Ashlynn, and we'll get started." she said, handing Ashlynn a two-piece hospital gown.

Ashlynn took the suit, and went to go change in the restroom. Dr. Goose then noticed Hunter looked a little nervous. "Something wrong, Hunter?" she asked. "Just a little nervous, I mean I'm about to hear my kid's first heartbeat." said Hunter.

"Happens with a lot of fathers, but it's a great thing." said Dr. Goose. Hunter gave her a grateful smile. Then Ashlynn came out from the restroom, wearing the gown.

"Just lie down here." instructed Dr. Goose. Ashlynn did, and lifted up her shirt, and Dr. Goose put the special stethoscope on her stomach. Dr. Goose moved it in different places, until they heard what sounded like an underwater pump.

"What's that?" asked Hunter. "That is the sound of your baby's heart." answered Dr. Goose. Hunter and Ashlynn smiled at each other, this was the first sign of life for their baby.

* * *

><p>When the appointment was over, the two were getting ready to work on the nursery. "Well, we got the paint, wallpaper, brushes, tape, and drop clothes. We're all ready to get working." said Hunter.<p>

"I just hope we can get all this done. Tomorrow's when we're getting the furniture." said Ashlynn. "Well, we'll have to work fast." said Hunter. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Ashlynn. The door opened, to reveal all their friends. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Hunter. "We're here to help you get this baby's new room ready." explained Sparrow.

"You didn't think you were going to decorate your baby's room without us did you?" asked Briar. The two smiled at the help their friends were giving them.

First the guys painted the top part of the wall blue, and the rest of it green. When it was dry, they hung up the shoe wallpaper, then the girls painted the trees, grass, and flowers.

Then together they put down grass-like carpeting. "This room looks great." said Dexter. "You guys know I can't tell a lie, so when I say this room's perfect, you know I mean it." said Cedar.

"Your baby's lucky to be sleeping in this room." said Apple. "And just think once we get the furniture tomorrow, everything will be ready." said Ashlynn.

**That's chapter 10, plz review and comment, and b sure 2 check out the poll on my profile**


	11. Month 4

**Chapter 11: Month 4  
><strong>

At the baby supply store, Ashlynn, the other girls, and Cinderella were picking out baby furniture for the nursery. "Let's see, we need a crib, changing table, dresser, rocking chair, a trash can, and accessories." said Ashlynn.

"Well luckily you have an experienced mother here to help." said Cinderella. They started with the cribs. "How about this one, it's study and the bars aren't that far apart." suggested Cerise.

"It's nice, but not exactly what I'm looking for." said Ashlynn. "Well maybe this one then. Look at the cute mobile." said Lizzie, she pressed a button, and the mobile started spinning the birds attached to it.

"That is cute, but maybe a different mobile...oh." said Ashlynn, as she held her stomach. "You okay?" asked Raven. "For a second it felt like there were bubbles in my stomach." explained Ashlynn.

"Honey, that's your baby moving." said Cinderella. "It was?" asked Ashlynn. She put her hand on her stomach again, and felt it. "I feel it." said Ashlynn, happily. "Ooh, can I feel?" asked Apple.

"Me too." said Briar. One at a time, the girls felt Ashlynn's baby move inside her, and when they were done, they continued looking at furniture. Soon they all picked out the furniture.

The crib was polished cherry wood with stars attached to the mobile, cherry wood dresser, a nice rocking chair, changing table, trash can, and bedding for the crib.

When they got back to school, with the guys and the Huntsman's help, they moved all the furniture into the nursery. "This place looks better than before." said Dexter.

"I say this nursery is just right." said Blondie. During lunch Ashlynn was sitting with the girls this time, and was enjoying her food. "Hey, Ashlynn, since when you eat macaroons with mayonnaise?" asked Duchess.

"I don't, I just had a craving to know what these cookies tasted like with mayo." explained Ashlynn, as she popped one into her mouth. While she was eating, she rubbed her chest.

"You okay?" asked Cupid. "Fine, I just feel like my heart's on fire." said Ashlynn. "Ah, that would be the heart burn. I know just the thing." said Maddie, getting up. Then she came back with a cup of tea.

"My dad says this is great for soothing heart burn." she said, setting a teacup in front of Ashlynn. "Thanks, Maddie." said Ashlynn, and sure enough after she drank the tea, her heartburn was relieved.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Ashlynn and Hunter went off to see Dr. Goose. "Hmm, your weight and blood pressure are in check, now I just need a urine sample." said Dr. Goose.<p>

"Urine sample?" asked Ashlynn. "Yes, it's just standard procedure." explained Dr. Goose. After some water, and a trip to the restroom, Ashlynn was able to provide a sample.

"Great, now that all the tests are complete, we can do the ultrasound." "You mean we can finally see the baby?" asked Hunter. "That's right, follow me." said Dr. Goose.

Down in another room, Ashylnn lied down on a bed, and lifted up her shirt. After putting some gel on her stomach, Dr. Goose put the special wand on it. On the screen, the two saw a small body shaped blob.

"That's your baby." said Dr. Goose. "My baby." said Ashlynn. "Our baby." said Hunter, taking hold of her hand.

**That's chapter 11, plz review and comment**


	12. Month 5

**Chapter 12: Month 5  
><strong>

Ashlynn was in the fifth month of her pregnancy, and she was starting to look pregnant. But she was proud of it, she wore her maternity clothes with pride, but she was a little upset that she had to switch from her glass high heels to slip-ons.

At lunch she sat with the other girls, and they couldn't stop going on about how good she looked, and everyone wanted to feel her stomach.

"So Ashlynn you absolutely have to let us throw you a baby shower." Said Briar. "Oh, I can't let you guys do that. You've done enough already." Said Ashlynn.

"Nonsense, it's a friend's duty to throw their pregnant friend a baby shower." Said Kitty.

"Well if you guys say so." Said Ashlynn.

* * *

><p>While Hunter and Ashlynn waited for her name to be called at the doctor's office, the two sat in the waiting room reading magazines. Suddenly, Ashlynn gasped, and put her hand on her swollen stomach.<p>

"What's wrong, you okay?" asked Hunter concerned. "Fine, the baby kicked." She answered. "Really." Asked Hunter. Ashlynn took his hand, and set it on her stomach, and Hunter felt the tiny kicks.

"Whoa, does that hurt?" Asked Hunter. "No, not really." Explained Ashlynn. "Ashlynn Ella." Said the nurse. The two went back, and waited for Dr. Goose.

"Hello, you two. Ashlynn you're looking well, how you feeling?" Said Dr. Goose. "Pretty good." Answered Ashlynn. After getting her weight and blood pressure, Dr. Goose checked the baby's heart.

"You know at this stage in the pregnancy the baby's gender can be determined. Would you like to know?" Said Dr. Goose. Hunter and Ashlynn looked at each other. "Actually Dr. Goose, we'd like to be surprised." Said Hunter.

"Understandable, lots of new parents do." said Dr. Goose.

* * *

><p>That night before she went to bed, Ashlynn weighed herself. "(Sighs), it's gonna take me a while to get used to gaining a pound a day." said Ashlynn, as she got off the scale.<p>

"At least it means you're growing right." she said, to her stomach. As she was getting into bed, she saw something out of the corner of her eye out the window.

She looked out, and saw Headmaster Grimm heading into the Enchanted Forest. "Where's he going at this hour?" She decided to just let it go, and went to bed.

Meanwhile, out in the Enchanted Forest, Headmaster Grimm was placing little markers at different spots in the woods. "If I'm right, it should end up here." he said, placing his last marker in a spot, then he left the forest, and headed back to the school.

**That's chapter 12, plz review and comment**


End file.
